A conventional distributed antenna system (DAS) provides indoor or outdoor coverage for wireless communications. Transmitted signals are divided among several antennas in distributed locations to provide enhanced coverage as opposed to a single location transmitter. It can be desired to locate a wireless device with a DAS, for example, for emergency purposes (e.g., 911 calls). However, because the received signals from the distributed antennas are typically combined in the uplink before reaching a corresponding baseband unit or a serving mobile location center (SMLC), the baseband unit or SMLC may not be able to accurately determine the location of the wireless device on its own.